This proposal is to request funding to develop a manuscript "Youth Violence: Interventions in Emergency Departments". The manuscript will contain a review of the literature on violently injured youth and four program examples of Emergency Department (ED) initiated prevention projects in Philadelphia, PA. The manuscript will also present lessons learned, challenges and next steps for the field. The program examples are drawn from the work of a collaborative of four hospitals funded by a local foundation to intervene with violently injured youth, ages 8 to 24. The goal of the manuscript is to help healthcare providers, especially those in urban areas, supplement or enhance ED-based youth intervention/prevention programs. The manuscript will include an introduction and six (6) chapters, appendices and a subject index. The proposed chapters are: 1) Literature Review; 2) Program Example #1, "Exposure to Violence Acute Stress Disorder and PTSD; 3) Program Example #2, "Assessing Behavioral Change"; 4) Program Example #3, "Home Visits"; 5) Program Example #4, "A Faith-Based Approach; and 6) Summary and Conclusion, including directions for future programs development and research. The significance of the proposed manuscript is that, for the first time, there will be available to a wide audience, a synthesis of the literature on youth intentional violence in the context of promising intervention strategies based in healthcare systems, with a focus on ED-based approaches. The manuscript also provides a pragmatic resource for persons interested in implementing or updating an ED-based intervention for violently insured youth.